Vietnam
by SiriusAllPunked
Summary: Worlds collide when a overly serious soldier is given orders to watch over an Admiral's free-spirited, hippie daughter during the Vietnam War.
1. Mission

A/N: Well, I don't own Gundam Wing, obviously.

2029 Hours 19 February 1969

Honolulu, Hawaii

He had received the order from Lieutenant Commander Arthur Winslow. A Rear Admiral friend of his had business for the soldier, and Winslow needed him to meet in Washington D.C. as soon as possible. The orders were foggy-short and unclear, but Master Chief Petty Officer Heero Yuy asked no questions. He had completed two missions in Vietnam already, both being 'secret missions' so he knew better than to question orders.

Heero stepped into the living room of his small on-base apartment. It was fairly clean, small but comfortable. It was bliss compared to the small dingy camps he'd lived in for months overseas. He was not sure if he was ready to leave the comfort of Hawaii yet. Beautiful beaches-far from the all-too-familiar scenes of war. But orders were orders, and Heero was prepared for another mission.

The door of the apartment swung open and Heero's roommate, Duo Maxwell walked in carrying a large brown paper bag.

"Hungry, man?" He asked, placing the bag on the table. Duo pulled a few Styrofoam packages out of the bag and the little Chinese boxes. "Well, eat on up. Have any idea what time Quatre is supposed to be in? I've got his food right here."

Heero walked over to the table. "Quatre will be in soon. He's covering a few last minute things before his deployment tomorrow."

Duo grimaced, leaning onto the back of a chair. "Poor guy, being deployed back. Two tours and they still need him. He hasn't been on leave very long at all."

Heero shrugged, not feeling very remorseful his self. "War is war. It's not meant to be fair." Heero would know. His half Japanese heritage gave him a hard road to follow being in the service. Even though the second War-to-end-all-Wars was long past over, not many seemed too keen on befriending a Japanese soldier. Heero did not care much, though. He was a soldier and a damn good one at that, too.

"Still…" Duo looked around the room. He noticed a manila envelope sitting on the table; the crisp telegram still sat inside of it.

"I'm still trying to figure out what a Rear Admiral could want from us. The Chain-of-Command is so messed up these days." Duo ran a hand across his shaven head.

"Whatever it is, Commander Winslow wants us to report immediately."

"Yeah, we're leaving this paradise for Washington, D.C., can't say I'm too thrilled about that." It was true. As great as it was to be anywhere in the United States, no one in their right mind would want to leave sunny Hawaii for cold and monumental Washington.

"Lieutenant Varner said to report to the air-base at 0500. We'll catch our plane to the base."

"Sounds like a winner. I'm taking you're all packed and what not?"

"All done. " Duo smirked.

"Always one step ahead of the rest, aren't you, Heero? It's no wonder they say you're one hell of a soldier."

"Yeah, but my rank doesn't say shit." Heero countered. Duo snorted.

"No one is ever happy with their rank until they're the damn Admiral of the Navy. We just gotta get used to the basics. You'll be in charge of this place in no time, Yuy."

Heero shrugged. Power wasn't something he wanted. He just wanted the chance to complete anything within his grasp. He wanted a wider range to fight within. He hadn't noticed Duo had left the room until the young man came thundering back in, armed with two plastic forks and two cokes.

"Here 'ya go, man. Let's eat before this food gets cold."

The two grabbed their food and headed for the living room where they plopped down onto the floor and set their food on the coffee table. Both sat cris-crossed on the carpeted floor, careful not to spill any of their food. They ate in silence, neither of them in the mood to say more. Probably, both were thinking of the upcoming trip. What could it be about? Why would the Rear Admiral need _two _soldiers instead of just one? Or maybe a whole platoon. Duo prayed that it'd be something exciting, and somewhat less dangerous than the road of war he'd been on for the past couple of months.

Heero did not own much, but he packed what he had. A few uniforms neatly folded within his junk bag, sets of socks and underwear. The few civilian clothing he did own were stuffed at the top, covering a Cracker-Jack uniform and a set of BDUs.

The Commander had not given much word on what the uniform would be. Heero supposed it would be like any other deployment-he was ready. His white blouse and black slacks hung in his little make shift closet. His boots sat right beneath them. All were perfectly lined up. Strict and straight, just as he had been taught.

Quatre had not come home until late. The two travelers were readying for bed when the blonde haired boy of Arab decent unlocked the door. He was handsome, young and kind looking. Drowsiness sketched over his pale features.

Duo had left a note indicating that his dinner was left in the refrigerator. He sat grabbed his food, heated in the small, temporary microwave and flopped onto the couch. He was tired and gravely so. A third tour in Vietnam was not something he was looking forward to. Quatre didn't bother turning on the television. The news was usually on. None of the boys ever watched the news; not with what was usually shown on there. Long haired, angry looking civilians usually starred in the reports. They held up high large signs, shouted things about how ridiculous the war was-and how ridiculous anyone who involved their selves were. There were huge riots.

"Fucking tree hugging, son-of-a-bitches. Try them in 'Nam and see how well they take to it." Duo murmured when he'd pass by those types.

For a solider, Quatre was a pacifist. He didn't advocate war, but he did not agree with it either. He considered himself neutral-against it because of his morals, supporting it because of his experience. And this time Thursday he'd be decked out in his Navy blues and on a crowded jet back to the battlefront. How lucky was he?

2100 Hours 20 February 1969

Washington DC

D.C. was shit. Heero did not understand why anyone would want to live in the city. That first night, the seaman they had for a driver exited the base and into the heart of the city. The windows were down. They could smell the smoke of cigarettes, the smog, and the stink of the city. Groups crowded the streets, all watching the cars pass by with some deep loathing behind their eyes. Men with long, matted hair held roaches between their fingers, hoping to get every last bit of high they could.

Heero rolled up the window in disgust. The driver sighed from the front seat.

"Some Capital." Duo muttered from beside Heero. He wore a white button down shirt and a pair of black slacks. He looked like he was going to meet the President or something. Heero wore the same. They had been ordered to.

"It's nothing like this on the base. Maybe a few dumbasses here and there, but the little fuckers usually keep their distance from a city full of soldiers." Seaman Daniel Fletcher said. Heero stayed silent. Duo responded.

"Leave it to them. I guess we can't go anywhere without running into some of those jerks, here and there."

They were silent for the rest of the trip. They were headed to their new home-a red brick building, Suburbia in the middle of a cold, concrete city. There was an iron gate surrounding it, well-groomed green grass and a few bushes. The driver pulled up against the curb where the two men could step out of the vehicle and up to the gate. They exchanged orders.

"I wonder why we're not staying on base…" Duo murmured, just loud enough to Heero to hear. The shorter boy glanced at the American.

"Secret mission, Maxwell…" Duo laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"That's true…Say," he glanced around the two. "We should probably head on in. This place sure doesn't look to safe."

Without a word, Heero took the lead, hefting his rucksack over his shoulder. He pressed the fence, which opened with a screech. Duo followed closely behind, his own over-stuffed back hoisted over his broad shoulders. The tall brunette took in his surroundings. There were tall trees all around which was odd for Washington D.C. Above the trees he could see the outlines of different famous monuments…the Washington Memorial…the outlines of the Museum.

Duo followed Heero up the few steps to the front door. However, before Heero could knock, it was thrown open and a tall, thin woman stood there, smiling kindly at the two.

"You must be Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell. I've been expecting you."

Well, there's the first chapter. I tried hard enough to make the military lingo sound as…_correct _as possible. Being a JROTC junkie and reading military novels (including the Halo novels) only gets you so far. Anyway…I hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Washington

**Sorry for the long wait. Here's Chapter II.**

**I do NOT own Gundam Wing.**

CHAPTER TWO:

2210 20 February 1969

Salinas Housing District

Washington D.C.

"I'm Catherine Bloom, the owner of this place."

They were sitting in the common room of the House. Catherine Bloom had placed a tray of hot coffee on the small glass coffee table in the middle of the circle of couches. There was a fire lit in the fire place. The whole room felt homey and welcoming.

"I've never housed a soldier here, so I was excited when Captain Elroy asked me to rent out a room." She glanced out one of the frosted windows, staring at a group of teenagers standing on the corner. "This place isn't really welcoming to them…well, not right now, really."

Heero and Duo did not need explanation. They knew how the people felt about them. They'd seen it everywhere they looked-on the news, in the papers, on the streets. It didn't take a genius to tell that the American people did not support their duty.

Catherine noticed their upset looks and immediately tried to cheer them up. "But, I suppose it should help that there are always those who DO support you. I can't imagine why anyone would feel otherwise."

Duo glanced up at her. "Say, Miss Bloom, why _did _they choose your place as our shelter? I mean, why not some place closer to the base?"

Catherine smiled. "I'm on pretty good terms with a few of the Commanders over there. My brother, Trowa, is stationed in Korea right now. His military family is taking pretty good care of me…and him, I hope. But, I offered my home to any soldier who needed one…guess they finally found use for me." Catherine crossed her arms and legs and looked off dreamily into the distance.

She was a pretty woman who was probably in her late twenties, early thirties. Her hair was shoulder length, curly and the color of melted chocolate. Catherine wore brown loafers, brown corduroys and a soft brown jacket. Beneath it, her tan turtle neck was visible.

"Well…" Catherine opened her eyes and moved from the table she was leaning against. "Anyway," she fixed her jacket. "I should show you boys your rooms. Right this way!"

The boys exchanged looks, but followed suit.

Their rooms were great. There was a wooden floor with a single bed in the center. A small wooden dresser sat in the far corner along with a closet with sliding doors, a full length mirror, a small television and a desk.

"Hope these are to your liking. If you need anything else, just find me or leave me a note at the front desk. I'm usually here." With that Catherine left Heero and Duo to their rooms.

"Well…" Duo said, looking around the room. "I suppose I'll be heading to bed, then. The Commander wants us to meet him at o'four-hundred tomorrow downstairs. We're supposed to be filled in on that secret mission then…"

Heero just grunted his reply. He slowly began to unpack his canvas green rucksack, keeping his back to his comrade.

"Okay! Okay! A guy can tell when he's not wanted. I'll see you in the morning, Yuy." With that Duo stepped out and shut the door. Heero glanced behind him and sighed loudly. Duo was a good man, but Hell, was he annoying. His Kendo instructor from so long ago used to joke, _It's an American thing_.

He began undressing.

He fell onto his bed, clad in a wife beater and a pair of light blue boxers. His Prussian blue eyes locked immediately onto the ceiling. Large swirls were painted in white. Heero found himself staring at them until sleep eventually took him prisoner.

His dreams were always the same. Screams, bloodshed, fearful faces plagued the night. But at least now, sleep came easier. The nightmares after his first tour had been horrendous. Sleep did not come, then. Thank God. Heero did not know if he could deal with such horrid nightmares.

Not that these were any better.

When Heero awoke, it was because of a loud rapping at the door. Still clad in his boxers and wife beater, he stood to answer whoever it was. There stood Duo, grinning like a mad man.

"You over slept, huh man? Well, Miss Catherine's got breakfast set for us. Isn't that amazing? A nice, hot, home cooked breakfast. Hell, I haven't had one in years!"

"What time is it?"

"Three ten. Put on some clothes, and head on downstairs. The Captain will be here around four."

Heero nodded, shut his door and went to dress.

Duo had never met anyone like Admiral Dorlin. His features were kind, but etched with age, pain and war. Clad in his Navy whites, his tired blue eyes glanced over the two sailors as they sat down for breakfast.

"A body-guard mission…?" Maxwell repeated, not sure he understood. The Admiral nodded.

"I've been deployed to Russia. There have been a few issues concerning my place as an Admiral here-I fear for my family's safety while I'm away."

Heero kept silent, trying to digest it all. Here he was-a trained killing machine, a top notch _soldier _–and he was being asked to _babysit _the Admiral's child?

Duo seemed to notice Heero's tension, for he shot a strange look at he Admiral and did something a soldier very seldom did. He questioned orders.

"No means of disrespect, Admiral, but why not have a few Seamen do it-or MPs or something. We're not trained to watch over people…."

The Admiral did not seem offended by the question, instead, the look on his face seemed to express that he was merely waiting for it.

"It's easier said then done. You know how the system works today. Who can we trust? Besides," the Admiral glanced over the young frames of the boys. "I am looking for someone youthful…and someone tough enough to complete this mission."

At this, Duo grinned. "Youthful and tough? That describes ol' Yuy and I in a nutshell." Heero snorted. Admiral Dorlin looked pleased.

"Excellent! You will watch over my daughter, Relena, whilst I am away. She's a good girl-and should not give you any trouble. Just keep an eye out for her-watch who she is getting involved with. Many people here are not appreciative of our work-as you know…and I do not want any harm to come of her while I am in Russia." His tired, antagonized eyes silenced any other questions the boys might have had.

Heero frowned. The last thing he wanted to do was babysit a rebellious teenage girl.


	3. Operation: Relena

Operation: Relena

0700 21 February 1969

Washington Senior High School

Washington D.C.

The world was fucked up.

Relena Dorlin convinced herself that she had always been aware of this. After all, for years, her father had been taken away from her, and for years she and her mother had been forced to move. Now that the government had begun this ridiculous attack in a country-of which they had no business poking their nose in anyway-Relena figured that things could not get any worse.

She ought to have known better.

Of course things could be worse. Her brother had immediately joined up and proudly went overseas. The Navy now wanted her father to go to Russia and complete some work. To make matters worse, something 'bad' was happening, thus resulting in the two new baby sitters she was assigned.

Relena was still giving her father the silent treatment when Leif picked her up the next morning. His 1967 Chrysler Imperial was the prettiest thing Relena had ever seen, and Leif Johnston was the cutest guy at school. She smoothed down her long brown hair and fixed her white button down shirt. She was going to be calm about this-she would not let the military screw _everything _in her life up. Leif leaned over the seat and kissed her cheek.

"Morning, babe." He said with a smile. Relena grinned and fastened her seat belt.

"Good morning, yourself. C'mon…let's just get out of here." Leif stared at her questionably for a moment, but then turned the key in the ignition and away they went.

************

"You going to tell me what's been bothering you, Lena?" Leif glanced over at his girlfriend as she unburied her face from her Physics book. She sighed and tucked a long strand of brown hair behind her pierced ear.

"Just the whole mess with my father."

Leif nodded understandingly. "This war is a big enough joke on all of us. It has got to be especially hard on someone who has to watch their parents go through it."

Relena nodded and dropped her head into her hands. Who knew when those _body guards _would show up? She had been on guard all day, looking around for anyone suspecting. No one so far looked like a soldier. In fact, most people were familiar to Relena. The school was big, but she had careful eyes. She figured whoever her father hired to watch her would be relatively young, so not to look too suspecting. Dorothy Catalonia, Relena's well endowed blonde friend patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"We are smart. We can ditch those bimbos. What are a couple US soldiers compared to a teenage girl? We definitely beat them in the sneaky department."

Relena grinned. If only that were true. If she knew her father-which she did-then these men he had hired would not be so easy to fool. It would take a lot more than just the clever mind of a teenage girl to pull something over on them.

"Ew. So, are these guys gonna like…follow you around all the time? I mean, even when you're on dates? I couldn't imagine some weird freakazoid following me around town dressed in army fatigues."

"I hope not." Relena said, realizing this for the first time. Would they follow her around all the time? Even if she was out with Leif? She groaned and dropped her head in her hands.

The bell sounded signaling the end of their Physics class. Relena moved to her feet slowly not wanting to face the world. Leif walked her to Gym and kissed her softly. He placed his hand on her cheek. Relena had to smile. Leif was too cute. He had shaggy blonde hair and startling green eyes. He was lean and opinionated, but beautifully so. She gripped his hand.

"It's alright, babe. I'll be right here after class."

Relena bit her lip and looked over her shoulder at the gym. This was not her favorite class. She looked back at Leif who was still smiling supportively.

"See you later." She mumbled.

Squeezing her hand he turned and headed down the walk toward his shop class. Groaning dramatically, Relena turned on one heel and trumped into the gymnasium.

That was where she saw them. Two lean teenage boys stood awkwardly in front of Coach Morrison, the bulky wrestling coach that taught Relena's period. They were definitely new boys, and Relena recognized them immediately. Their hair was short. Their bodies were fit. They were tan. They stood slightly ridged in front of the coach.

They had their backs to her. Biting her lip Relena moved to the locker room to change her clothes. Why would the body guards be at the school? Was this her father's plan: to enlist two young sailors to pose as students to watch over her?

Great.

Relena trudged back into the gym pulling at her gym shorts which-with two American sailors Lord knew how old standing before her-seemed suddenly too short. She pulled her long golden hair into a messy bun and searched the gym for the two soldiers.

"Hey, 'Lena." Amanda Shriver said, sliding next to her.

"Hey." Relena muttered back, distracted by the shapely backs of the two newcomers. Amanda's eyes followed hers and Relena heard her gasp slightly.

"Cute new boys?" She asked rhetorically.

"Maybe." Relena muttered.

****

"Here are the forms. Just have your parent or guardian fill these out. They're safety regulations…just in case. We don't wanna get sued, ya know?"

Heero shoved his hand in his pocket, fighting the urge to punch the brawny coach in the face. He didn't like being spoken to like he was dumb.

"We sure do, Coach." Duo answered happily. He was grinning. Heero wanted to roll his eyes. Duo had been excited about this since the beginning. It was just his cup of tea. Duo missed the days when he was a carefree teenager. Heero had to remind him that they weren't _carefree_. This was an operation, and there was still a war going on.

"Okay, well, just go head back to the boys' locker toom. Mr. DinEllo will get you some gear. We're playing football today."


	4. The Admiral's Promise

**I haven't updated this in AGES. I suck. I royally suck.**

1200 21 February 1969

Washington Senior High School

Washington D.C.

"Miss Dorlin."

Relena was on her way to lunch when a soft male voice made her stop in her place. She was pulling her still damp hair into a ponytail when Duo Maxwell, the new exchange student, called out to her. Behind him, the other boy, Heero Yuy, stood.

"Yes?" Relena asked, although she was already fairly certain of their identities. High school boys didn't act the way they did, stand the way they did or even look the way they did. Even though his cotton blue shirt Relena could see the faint lines of Heero's taut muscles. She fought back an on coming blush and returned her gaze to the taller American boy.

"We suppose you know why we're here."

It was a casual exchange, not perking any interest in any of the passersby. Relena sighed. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Of course. I doubt my father would have been able to keep this from me."

Duo grinned boyishly. "Good, then we won't have any trouble making this as believable as possible, also without running the risk of getting you in any kind of trouble."

"Shouldn't we have this conversation elsewhere?" Relena asked. She grew up as a military brat as well as a daughter of a politician. By now she new the protocols of proper discussion by heart. She glanced over at Heero who only nodded. He reached in his pocket and fished out a slip of paper.

"This is our number if you need anything. We were given orders to meet your father a little after three o'clock. We are supposed to finish our briefing at that time."

Relena stared at the sheet and slowly took it from him. Her brows furrowed. It still wasn't fair that her father was doing this. She had always been a good child; not nearly as rambunctious and wild as her friends.

Why this was happening, she couldn't really understand.

"Relena!" The brunette spun around to see Dorothy running up to where she and the two boys stood. She flipped her light blond hair from her face and eyed Heero and Duo appreciatively.

"Looks like you're in good hands..." She said, raising her brows.

Relena snorted and turned away from the two young men.

"If you haven't got anything else...I need to get to lunch."

As they watched Relena walk away, Duo turned to Heero. "Well, isn't she lovely."

"This is ridiculous. I can't believe we're been subjected to this. Just when I thought we had put a good enough impression on the Admiral..."

Duo patted him on the back. "Don't sweat it, man." He glanced around as a group of girls in spaghetti straps and daisy dukes walked by. A grin swept over his face. "This is beginning to look like a lot of fun."

"Sir, Master Chief Petty Officer Heero Yuy and Chief Petty Officer Duo Maxwell reporting as ordered, sir."

"At ease, boys." Admiral Dorlin said from behind his desk. Duo and Heero dropped their position to the more relaxed and waited for the Admiral to carry on. Admiral Dorlin leaned forward in his seat and let out a deep breath.

"Did today carry over very well?"

Duo smiled. "Sure did, sir."

Heero glanced at Duo out of the corner of his eyes at the informality the lower ranking soldier made, but the Admiral didn't seem offended in the least.

"Did Relena seem upset?" He directed this question at Heero.

"She seemed understanding of the situation, sir."

The Admiral sighed in relief and leaned back in his seat. He smiled and ran a hand through his graying hair.

"She's a good girl. She's smart and kind...but she's strong willed like her mother...and stuborn as myself. She's a firecracker, for sure."

"Sir, from what I have seen this morning, I don't believe she'll be a problem, sir." Duo replied. Admiral Dorlin chuckled.

"You don't know how refreshing that is to hear. I know that you and the Master Chief aren't exactly pleased to be subjected to such a position, but Commander Winslow has guaranteed me that you two and the best soldiers in his company. And in thanks for your services, both you and your Master Chief will be promoted when I return from Russia."

Duo broke his position by glancing at Heero in surprise. Heero's eyes winded as well. It was apparent that neither soldier was informed that they would be promoted for their mission.

"You seem surprised." Admiral Dorlin said with a smile. "This is a mission in itself, as well as being a potentially dangerous one. It is only standard precedure to promote the two of you upon completion."

Duo grinned. "We're honored, sir."

The Admiral laughed. "Wonderful. Now, I leave tomorrow morning at 0600 for Moscow. Relena usually wakes up for school around six-thirty. Her boyfriend, a young man named Lief Johnston. He's a good kid with a clean record. He seems to be a bit of a radical...like many of my daughter's friends, but he's basically harmless. Keep an eye on him, anyway. The good Lord _knows_ what that boy might have up his sleeve. Her friend Dorothy Catalonia spends the night often. She, too, is a bit of a radical, but her parents are good people who do well in this town. She shouldn't give you much trouble.

"As you can tell, you've been enrolled in all of Relena's classes. I'm not asking you to become her best friend, but perhaps building some kind of bond of friendship may make your duty less suspicious. You never know who is out there looking..."

Duo and Heero nodded curtly.

The Admiral's grave face softened and he smiled at the two sailors. "I am truly grateful for what you two are doing. I do not wish to leave my daughter and my wife, but if I must, I feel much safer knowing that they are in the capable hands of two sailors like yourselves. I trust that you will exercise complete caution when it comes to matters with my daughter."

He leaned back in his seat. "Are there any questions that you have for me?"

Neither Heero nor Duo replied.

"Well then. If there is nothing further, you are dismissed."

Heero and Duo snapped to attention and saluted before executing an about face and walking from the Admiral's office.

When they were out of the base's headquarters, Duo pulled a schedule out from a notebook. "Looks like we're meeting Miss Dorlin at the Dorlin residence. The Admiral wants us to get to know her a little better."

"Great." Heero replied sourly.

"Well, here goes nothing. I haven't spent time with a girl in God knows how long..."


	5. Observe and Report

**D: My negligence for this story shows my procrastination in its fullest. Or perhaps just my general disregard for keeping up with _anything_. Its been years since I've updated this-same with all of my other stories. I don't know _why _but I seem to lose interest in everything, and then abandon it only to come back another day to think, "Why the HELL haven't I finished this?" ::cries:: So, to anyone who really liked this, and have been waiting patiently for more fun Vietnam era Gundam Wing magic, I APOLOGIZE! How DARE I not update? Perhaps maybe if I have a few angry e-mails from people, insisting that I get the next chapter in before they strangle me with the hair I cut off Duo? Oh, and for that, ::hides:: sorry! But, he's in the military, yanno? It wouldn't make sense. Trust me, I LOVE his long hair as much as any of you! Just like I love Scott McNeil's hair. Oh, and his cowboy hat =^_^= But anyway, onward with the story, yes?**

1600 21 February 1969

Home of Admiral Dorlin

Navy District Washington

Washington D.C.

Relena stared out the living room window and flicked her nails. She had been sitting with the two sailors for what seemed like ages already, but no one spoke. The taller boy had-Duo, she thought his name was, but after a few short responses on her part, he'd fallen as silent as his comrade.

_What was father thinking? Giving me body guards? I'm not the First Daughter_, Relena thought sourly glancing at the two boys. _And such young ones, too! They don't look a year over seventeen. Where did he find these guys?_

She turned back to stare out the window, willing time to move on. She considered her options for getting out of this already awkward enough situation. She could say she had homework to do, but that was a lie. She always got her homework done right after school like a good Admiral's daughter ought to. She wished she had tried out for some sort of sports team at the beginning of the school year-_anything_ to not have to be sitting in this quiet room with these two strangers.

Duo straightened up, staring down at his watch and then sideways at Relena. Relena turned to look at him and raised her brows curiously. He only smiled kindly and nodded.

The sound of rustling in the kitchen broke the silence and moments later her mom shuffled in, a plate of cookies in one hand and a smile on her face. "Its so quiet in here! I thought you guys had gone out or something." Her mom gave Relena a look that she knew meant she ought to start giving the boys a chance. With a sigh Relena took the cookies from her mother and offered some to Duo and Heero.

"Thanks." Duo said, grinning up at her. Relena smiled back kindly. She had never been rude, her father had seen to that, and she admittedly couldn't just go on disliking the boys just because they were sent to be her babysitters. After all, orders were orders. She might as well make the best of her situation.

"So, Duo," Relena began, after Heero denied her offer, "how long have you been in the Navy?" It seemed much more politer than asking his age, but Duo smiled at the chance for some actual conversation.

"About four years now. I joined up right after I graduated from high school. Then it was basic training, A-school and then shortly Vietnam."

Relena didn't hide her frown. _Vietnam_. She hated that word. It seemed like that was all anyone could talk about. Think about. It was a war. Wars happened. Wars had existed as long as mankind did. Of course, everyone had their own opinion about the war, which only caused more chaos. A day didn't go by that she didn't see the protesters outside the base gate or hear arguments throughout the school. Lief was a perfect example for the anti-war movement. He centered his life around making sure that everyone knew how wrong he thought the whole thing was.

_Lief_. Relena ran a hand through her hair. What was he going to think about the whole situation? Being the daughter of a Navy Admiral was enough, could he take having two sailors following her around all the time? Could she even tell him? Relena looked back at Duo, nodding and smiling in response to his answer. Of course she couldn't tell Lief. It was _business_ and clearly none of his. But what would he say once he realized how much time she was spending with them? Relena couldn't think of a half way decent excuse that her liberal secured boyfriend would buy.

"And how about you, Heero?" She asked, for sake of conversation. At first she thought he wouldn't answer, as usual, but after a moment he opened his mouth to speak.

"I joined in high school."

Relena raised a brow and nodded slowly. _Well, at least this time he answered_.

After a few more minutes of awkward silence, Duo-who seemed like an easy going, talkative sort, grinned wildly in Relena's direction.

"So, its been a while since I was in high school. Are there any cool events coming up?"

Relena paused, thinking for a moment. "Well, there's the homecoming game and dance. And in a few weeks there is going to be the Fall Festival. Its quite interesting really; the whole school becomes one giant fairground and all the clubs set up booths. Everyone gets involved."

This earned a chuckle and an excited smile from Duo. Relena couldn't help but smile back. The boy's happy demeanor was rather addictive. His friend, however...

Out of the corner of her eye, Relena assessed the quite boy. He was quite handsome, of half Asian decent-_Japanese, most likely_- and kept a stoic, emotionless expression constantly on his face. With a blush, she noticed how the muscles of his arms pushed against his t-shirt. His eyes were beautiful, really, a deep Prussian blue that glared like sapphires back and if he hadn't been so disagreeable...

_Stop right there, Relena_, the blonde demanded herself. _You've already got a man-a gorgeous, __lovable, brilliant man_. Yes, Lief was everything she could ask for in a guy. Even if he was a bit of a radical.

It took her a moment, but Relena realized that Duo had been talking to her. He didn't seem to notice her staring at his companion, and if he did, he didn't show it. He just continued on,

"-so it'll be interesting. I suppose high school has changed a lot since I've been out of it. Actually, it must be a lot different, seeing that I went to private school."

"Private school?" Relena asked.

Duo chuckled and leaned back against the couch. "Yes, ma'am. I've been in Catholic school since God knows when. See, I was adopted by the church when I was really little. Its all I've ever known-besides the military, of course."

"Of course." She echoed. Relena turned to look at Heero, hoping he'd include himself in the conversation once more. But the boy sat silent, his face deadpan and his body as tense as ever. It seemed like he was waiting for someone to bust in the room and shoot them all down. She couldn't help but feel a bit irritated by his disposition, especially seeing how it greatly countered that of his fellow sailor. Really, did he find such behavior _desirable_?

Relena decided not to dwell further on the issue. With one last look at Heero, she focused on Duo, smiling widely and friendly at the boy, enticing yet another plain, yet agreeable, conversation from the friendly _bodyguard. _

It wasn't until she was getting into bed that night that Relena realized the gravity of the situation. She had bodyguards. Teenaged-looking, male bodyguards that were given orders to watch over her every waking moment, and probably while she slept, too!

She pulled her night shirt tightly around her, subconsciously. She'd never had anyone watch over her, not even as a child. Sure, her father had kept an eye on her, but he was gone so often and her mother was always so busy herself, that Relena had more freedom as a child than one might usually have. Of course, it wasn't like she had _done_ anything with that freedom. She had been a well behaved child. She didn't even go to parties or drink or _smoke_ like Lief and Dorothy did.

Relena pulled her blanket up to her nose and frowned. In fact, she hadn't lived much of a life. She had moved from place to place, and Washington Senior High School had been the one place she had stayed long enough to make best friends and make a name for herself. But still, she kept her nose out of any trouble, going to school, coming straight home, doing her homework and spending time reading out on the backyard hammock. Her Friday night adventures usually involved Dorothy coming over (because Relena had a television in her room, _and that meant something) _and sometimes going downtown to watch a movie or get some gelato.

_Alright, so I haven't lived a life of sin. That's not a bad thing,_ Relena told herself as she turned over in bed. She stared blankly at the wall, wondering why she was so concerned with her social life. Or lack there of. Instead, she turned her thoughts toward the two mysterious sailors. The Master Chief and the Senior Chief Petty Officer were both experienced soldiers. How in the world they had climbed up the chain of command so fast, was beyond her, and as intriguing as it was, she couldn't help but let her mind wander to the Master Chief, and his deep Prussian eyes.

Relena shook her head, clearing the thoughts of the young man from her mind for what seemed like the millionth time that night. What she _ought_ to be concerned about was fashioning up a decent enough lie to tell everyone about why the two new boys had such an interest in her. And while Dorothy was a bit conceited, she wasn't _stupid_ and she _always_ knew when a boy showed any kind of interest in her or her best friend. The bleach blond would notice immediately.

Then there was Lief, who always had the stereotypical male narcissism that kept boys far away from his girlfriend. _He'd _ certainly notice two boys hanging all around her. She rubbed her chin, thinking long and hard about what exactly she could tell them in order to not rise suspicion.

She had been thinking about that lie when she finally fell asleep.

2100 21 February 1969

Salinas Housing District

Washington D.C.

"Do you think anything is going to happen to her?" Senior Chief Petty Officer Duo Maxwell asked, staring at ceiling. His companion, and superior, grunted into his chicken. His offhandedness didn't effect the Senior Chief, who was well used to his consort's social ineptness. Instead, he continued, "I just can't help but see why anyone would want to hurt her-or what would give Admiral Dorlin the idea that anyone would want to hurt her. Something must have happened, but I don't understand why he wouldn't have included that in our briefing. It seems like vital information if you ask me."

"No one was asking you." Heero muttered. Duo glanced at him, his brows raised and an argument at the tip of his tongue. Deciding against it, Duo sighed and shook his head. Heero would always be aloof, and rather _rude_. The dark haired sailor had been that way ever since he met him. Even though the two had been battle buddies since they were stationed together in Vietnam, Heero had done little to let the two bond, and rarely shared anything about his life or his past. Glancing at him, Duo wondered briefly how Heero was taking to this whole mission.

_Not very well, knowing Heero_, he thought grimly. But _knowing Heero_, Duo knew that the quiet soldier was going to access the situation, and treat it like any other mission he'd been ordered to complete: he'd complete it _right_.

As for himself, Duo was going to enjoy the 'free-time' as much as possible. Sure, D.C. Kinda blew, and he hadn't really enjoyed high school the first time around, but he was still a guy, and there was something about being around pretty girls that made the whole situation a lot more fun. Plus, there was tons of stuff to do as a teenager. Parties, dances, _football games_-Duo smiled; yeah, this was going to be a fun mission.

Half an hour later, Heero excused himself, deciding that he needed some air. Ignoring Duo's protests against the late hour, he grabbed his jacket and headed out the door. He needed to think. This whole ordeal was way out of his league. He had been in the meat of battle for years. Upon enlisting in the Navy, he had exhibited all the qualities of being a great soldier-and a deadly one at that. He knew his weapons just like he knew his enemies. He was a killing machine, brutal, ruthless and precise.

What was he doing watching over a teenaged girl?

The area was quiet so late at night, but in the distance Heero could hear the sounds of the capital jarring the stillness. Catherine Barton's house was far enough away from Relena's home with her mother to unease him. He ought to live closer, close enough to watch over her and be completely sure that no one was able to get near her without approval.

Heero considered bringing that up with the Admiral. After all, what use was he if someone could so easily get her while she slept? Wouldn't that defeat the whole purpose of the mission? And Duo was right. What wasn't the Admiral telling them?

He had reached the end of the street and entered a small 24-hour diner right past the sign pointing toward Selinas. The diner was practically empty, save for a few late nighters who ate their dinners peacefully. Heero grabbed a booth in a secluded corner, not wanting to be disturbed by any of the diner's other patrons. A pretty girl with dark hair came up to take his order.

"Good evening. How can I help you?" She asked, fishing a notepad out of her apron. Heero looked up and the girl grinned. "Hey, you're one of the new guys, aren't you? I have gym with you guys."

Heero paused, unsure of what to say. Quickly regaining his composure he nodded solemnly. The girl giggled.

"Well, looks like I'm not the only night owl. So, what can I get 'ya, new guy?" She asked, clicking her pen and fixing Heero with a genuine, pretty smile.

He ordered a coffee and a slice of pumpkin pie to which the waitress complimented on thoroughly.

"Belinda makes the best pumpkin pie in the world. And I'm not just saying that 'cause she's my boss." Heero nodded. "Alright, that's one pumpkin pie and a cup of steaming coffee! I'll be right back."

As she walked back to the counter, Heero considered the Dorlin girl again. She wasn't what he had in mind when he'd learned of her. Sure, she acted like an Admiral's daughter. Miss Dorlin held herself in a stance as the daughter of such a powerful man might, and she seemed level headed and cautious enough to set her aside from other children her age, but she wasn't at all the _child_ he'd assumed her to be. She spoke eloquently, she carried herself with pride and sureness of self. He had half expected her to be some wild party girl who had no conscious for authority.

Hilde came back, pulling Heero from his thoughts. She put down the coffee and the slice of pie but didn't leave.

"Say, what's your name anyway? I like to put names to faces."

"Heero." He said, his usual monotone not wavering her. She only smiled.

"Heero. I like that. My name is Hilde. Hilde Schbecker. Weird last name, right? I'm half German. My grandparents and mom actually escaped from Germany during the second world war. Of course, they weren't supposed to be sent to the camps, but they weren't too fond of the situation itself. Heero, that's an interesting name. Are you Japanese?"

Heero nodded mutely.

"That's cool. So, you have any questions about W.S.H.S.? I know practically everybody there. The jocks, the cheerleaders, the band kids, the cool and the not so cool." she giggled. Heero frowned into his coffee. He couldn't really tell the girl to go away, and if he might as well make friendly terms to keep up appearances.

"What can you tell me about Lief Johnston?"

"Lief Johnston?" Hilde questioned, scratching her head in thought. "Well, he's pretty popular. But I think that's only because he's dating Relena Dorlin. Sure, he's a looker and everything, but he's kind of a macho man, in a sense, although he preaches about '_world peace_' and '_utopia_' like he's some priest. He's really messed up up there," she said, pointing to her head, "and I don't really know why everyone likes him, because he's only really nice to his friends and Relena. She, on the other hand,"

Hilde smiled, "She's fantastic. She's the nicest girl in school, doesn't care if you hang out in the courtyard at lunch or in the bathroom stalls. She's really smart, too. Of course, I might be biased, because she's the daughter of Admiral Dorlin. You've heard of him, haven't you? You look the type to be interested in the military. I am, too. I'm enlisting right after graduation."

Again, Heero nodded. She continued on, ignoring his silence like Duo might, and Heero was stuck with the uncanny resemblance between the girl and his comrade.

"So, where did you and your friend come from?" Hilde asked.

_Friend_. So many times Duo had been referred to as that, but not by Heero himself. He had hardly considered _anyone_ his friend, but if anyone had come close to earning that title, he supposed it would have to be Duo. "We came from a school in Hawaii. We're step brothers."

That had been the story they'd made up. Heero had taken on Duo's last name, and their relationship would cover why Heero had adopted his Asian looks and Duo hadn't. Hilde seemed to believe this and smiled.

"Hawaii. That's way cool. So, your bother's name is...?"

"Duo."

"Heero and Duo." she grinned. "I like it."

She opened her mouth to say more, but a woman's voice called from the front counter, startling Hilde. She turned around and shouted that she would be right there, then turned back to Heero.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Heero. I'll see you in gym class."

Finally alone, Heero turned to his coffee and pie, which fortunately hadn't gone cold during their discussion. As he spooned a helping of pumpkin pie into his mouth, he considered Hilde's description of Relena and her boyfriend.

Lief Johnston. Long haired, charming, passionate pacifist. He almost reminded Heero of Quatre, only Leif's ideas of promoting world peace was by putting down everyone who disagreed with him. He'd assessed him at school. Like Hilde said, he was quite popular. It seemed he and Relena always had a circle of friends surrounding them.

And Lief seemed to pay _special _attention to Relena. Could his and Duo's relationship with her go unnoticed?

_Of course_, Heero told himself. He could track Relena's every step and the dark haired pretty boy would never have a clue. Stealth was _natural_ to him. Then again, there was Duo, who, while he was the best soldier Heero had ever come to terms with, lacked in stealth and covertness where he lacked social skills.

Perhaps this mission _would_ be easy. After all, how hard was it to keep a seventeen year old girl in check? Soon enough, her father would come back from Russia and Heero would be back on the front lines where he belonged.

* * *

**Click the cute little purple button. Cliiiiiiiiiick. Cliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick. **


	6. Why They Fight

**Okay, kiddies. Here we go with chapter six. I was happy to see the reviews I got for the story so far-but I'm always down for feedback. I'd like to know what people like and dislike, and even hear some ideas of what people think should happen, although I've got an idea of what I want. Anyway, feel free to write me! I'd seriously love to hear what ideas people have! And just a note, this is a touchy subject. Everyone has their own views on war, so I apologize if the view in this story don't fit yours =^_^=**

**I do NOT claim ownership to Gundam Wing or any of the characters in this story. If I did, there would definitely be more Heero/Relena action. ;]**

* * *

0837 22 February 1969

Washington Senior High School

Washington D.C.

Relena was tired.

She had tossed and turned all night, images of a furious Lief screaming at her for lying and _cheating_ on him. She had tried to explain, tried to tell him that it _wasn't_ her fault, that her father had ordered these men to watch over her. But he wasn't hearing it. He just kept yelling over and over how terrible she was. Then, Dorothy came out of nowhere and snaked her thin arms around Lief's waist. She fixed Relena with a pitying stare.

"_Why'd you have to be such a whore, Relena?"_ And they'd walked off together.

Really, she _needed_ to stop reading those teen dramas. She sat up straighter in her seat and shift uncomfortably against the hard plastic, glancing briefly in Dorothy's direction. Like always, Dorothy was paying more attention to the boy sitting beside her than she was to Mr. Clifton. But the boy wasn't Lief. Dorothy was boy crazy but she had strict rules.

_Friends' boyfriends were off limits. Permanently. _She mentally sighed in relief and turned her attention to where Lief sat, fiddling with his notebook. No doubt writing a song again, Relena contended, staring at her boyfriend with admiration. He really was quite the beautiful soul. _Although_, she grimaced, _he ought to show some of his passions in a less violent way._

A girl whispering behind her tore her from her reverie. Relena angled her head to see Patricia Garrison wriggling her fingers in Heero 'Maxwell's' direction. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. It didn't take long for Patricia to throw herself at him. After all, Heero was rather handsome, and Patricia went with _all_ the handsome boys.

_Except Lief,_ Relena thought snidely. Lief had never showed interest in her, and Patricia hated her for it. She tried to pay attention to Mr. Clifton, but Patricia's whispering kept on.

"Have you decided to go to homecoming?" She heard Patricia whisper. There came no reply from Heero, who was probably glaring at the front of the classroom like he always did. Patricia didn't wait for an answer. Instead, she giggled her high pitched giggle and continued on. "_Of course_ you're going to Homecoming. What sane person _wouldn't_ ?"

Heero ignored her once again.

"Well, seeing that you're new, you probably don't have a date. And that's just be embarrassing. So, I'll do you a favor and get you a date with the perfect girl."

"Oh?" came Heero's deep monotone.

Patricia giggled. "_Me_."

Relena couldn't help the-_loud_-snort that came after. Everyone turned their attention to her, including Heero.

She threw a hand over her mouth, feeling her face burn red. When Mr. Clifton asked her if something was the matter, she merely shook her head, then buried it in her History book. The teacher shrugged and returned to his lesson, tearing most of the students' attention from the blushing Relena. Except two people.

"What's so _funny_, Relena?" Patricia hissed, spitting her name like it was disgusting on her tongue. Relena turned to look at her, her mouth slightly agape. She'd shook her head and turned back to face forward, feeling Patricia's smirk burning a hole in the back of her head.

"_Stupid bitch." _

At lunch, Heero and Duo sat away enough from Relena and her friends not to cause suspicion, but close enough to hear everything they were saying. It wasn't hard. Relena's busty, bubbly blond haired friend was loud.

"Who knew girls were so vindictive." Duo snorted, after Heero explained the encounter in history that morning. "Girls certainly didn't act that way back when I was in high school..." he trailed off as a group of girls in shorts walked by, grinning flirtatiously at them, "...and they _definitely _didn't look that way."

"You went to Catholic school." Heero muttered, earning a grin from Duo.

"Yeah, I guess knee length skirts and blazers aren't really _in_ around here. But hey, I'm not complaining." He eyed a girl bending down to pick up her book bag.

Heero glanced at him. "Watch yourself. Don't forget how old you are."

Duo chuckled, punching Heero in the arm. "You just love to rain on my parade, don't you? So what if I'm a few years older? I'm just looking..."

"You're obnoxious, do you know that?"

"I've been told a time or two."

Heero tuned Duo off, listening into Relena's conversation instead. The girl hadn't said much, although Heero supposed she couldn't what with that motormouth friend of hers. Even her boyfriend seemed to never let her have a word in edgewise, yet everyone kept calling for her attention.

It was a series of, "_Hey, Relena, guess what?" _and "_Oh Relena, check this!" _Out of the corner of his eye, Heero saw the brunette smile kindly at each person, giving them her complete and undivided attention. Someone's fingers snapped in front of his eyes. Heero arched back.

"Hey man, I think this chick _knows_ you."

Heero looked up to see Hilde walking towards them, a tray of food in her hands.

"Hey there, Heero. Duo." She said, nodding her head in Duo's direction. Duo smiled and eyed her appreciatively which went unnoticed by her. "Why are you guys sitting all alone?"

"We like the solitude." Duo answered. Hilde grinned.

"Brother like brother, huh? Mind if I join you guys?"

Duo shook his head and Heero shrugged. That seemed enough. Hilde plopped her tray on the table beside Duo and sat.

"Duo, this is Hilde. I met her at the cafe down the street last night." Heero explained, staring at his sandwich. Duo smiled in Hilde's direction.

"Well, look at you, Heero, making the first friend. I'm Duo, Heero's step brother, but you've already seemed to figure that out, haven't you?"

Hilde grinned. "I hear things." she turned her attention to both boys. "So, how are you guys enjoying the school? I know its kind of boring, but hey, what school isn't?"

Heero gave his usual grunt, so Hilde looked at Duo instead. "Personally, I can't wait to get out of high school. There's a lot more I want to be doing with my life than assessing poems and watching girls fight over homecoming queen." She continued.

Duo's eyes widened with genuine interest. "Oh? What do you plan to do when you graduate?"

Hilde's expression hardened. "I'm enlisting right away. Women have been active members of the military since the forties, and while we may still not be allowed on the front lines, there is still a lot that women can do, and I plan to execute all my powers and passions towards this war."

A grin slowly grew on Duo's face. "And what if the war is over before you graduate?"

"Oh," Hilde said with seriousness, "it doesn't matter either way. War is inevitable, its just up to us to control it as well as we can. Mankind is too selfish and narcissistic to agree on everything, or even put aside their differences long enough to live in harmony. Take this high school for example. You see girls fighting-boys fighting-people fighting over stupid things like who cheated on who and why someone didn't make that touchdown. If we can't live in peace on this level, who's to say we can on a grandeur level? And with weapons of mass destruction, we're at an even bigger loss. Our only hope is to keep that anger and power at bay, and be prepared for when shit hits the fan all over again."

Duo scratched his head. He thought over his words carefully, careful not to reveal any of his history with war. "Don't you believe that there is a chance that if we fight we can achieve peace?"

Hilde scrunched up her nose. "What's peace anyway? Sure, we'll have a few years in between war, when bullets aren't flying all over the news. But even during those times of _peace_ there is some country's political structure falling apart or some country going into another country's territory. Tell me, how can we achieve peace when even during the quietest of times, there is always something bubbling beneath the surface?"

"Do you think what the soldiers are doing is in vain, being that war will only continue?"

Heero surprised them by asking. Hilde looked at Heero for a second, thinking carefully of her answer before frowning and looking down at her hands.

"Unfortunately, war is not something that we can stop from _ever_ happening. But, as I've said, with strategy and decisiveness, we _can _control how serious the fighting may be. I'm sorry, I just don't see how we can achieve true peace while the world is so fucked up."

After a second, Duo laughed. Hilde looked at him, blushing slightly.

"You're cute. And pretty passionate. I can dig it." Her blush deepened. "Heero over here is pretty passionate about this stuff as well. Of course, this futile arguing with him. He'll always come out on top." Duo tapped his head. "He knows his stuff."

Hilde smiled. "Many people these days are passionate about this war. It makes we wonder how the soldiers are taking it over there. Do they find it was pointless as so many here do? And how does it make them feel, to have so many people here despise them for what they're doing? For killing innocent people?"

Duo and Heero remained silent as they let Hilde's words sink in. Since they came home from Vietnam, they tried to keep their minds off of the killing and blood shed they'd left behind. Or, at least, Duo did. He got the impression that Heero never _stopped_ thinking about the war. But he could tell that Hilde's words affected the stoic young man just as much as they affected him. _Of course_, they noticed. Of _course_ the soldiers found that their actions become futile in the end. But they were doing their job, and he'd be damned if he saw communism spread to the US.

Quite out of character, it was Heero who broke the tension.

"When is this homecoming dance?"

Hilde blinked, as if already knowing that such a question was foreign to the boy. "Its next week. Why, are you planning to go?"

Duo grinned. "Some girl named _Patricia_ asked him this morning. Or more like told him to go with her."

Hilde chuckled, her face contorting in disgust. "You don't want to go with Patricia. She's all over every boy in school. I'm sure she's slept with the entire Varsity baseball team. She's probably riddled with diseases. I don't even wanna _touch_ her."

Duo laughed. Even Heero cracked a smile.

"Definitely don't go with her. Besides, I'd like to see how she handles rejection. Well, _more _rejection. Lief already beat you to it. Anyway, who _cares_ about homecoming? Its not that important. The game, maybe, but the dance is just another reason for girls to stab each other in the back over something petty."

Duo and Heero exchanged amused looks as Hilde continued.

"Dances are for shmucks. There are plenty of things to do instead of going there. Like, staying at home and watching Happy Days reruns or something." She giggled. "Trust me, if the student body worried half as much about the world as they do about homecoming, I'm sure things would be very different."

Heero looked across the courtyard where Relena sat with her friends. She was smiling still, and Heero had to admit that she had a contagious smile. She had perfect, straight teeth and her blue eyes would light up just so that he couldn't help but feel the corners of his mouth pull up. He hadn't realized he'd been smiling, or staring, until Duo said,

"I know she's pretty but sooner or later you're gonna start freaking her out."

Heero blinked several times before it sunk in. Duo and Hilde were staring at him with identical smiles. Duo was crouched over the table, the look in his eyes an unfamiliar twinkle. Heero frowned.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Duo snorted and dropped back down in his seat. "_Please_, you couldn't make it any more obvious that you're into her."

Heero raised a brow. Duo was obviously playing his part, but the dark haired Naval pilot couldn't help but be annoyed. He was never _into_ anybody. At least, never before. All his life, he had focused on one thing: the military. There wasn't much from his past that he could remember, only the years of training that earned him the title as a super soldier. He remembered no mother, no siblings whom he could share toys with. He had met women, of course, but he had never _been_ with one. He just didn't see purpose for it.

"Becareful, Lief might catch you staring at her." Hilde warned, though a large smile stayed prominent on her face.

Duo grinned and waved his hand. "Heero here isn't scared of anybody, isn't that right, Heero?"

But the super soldier could only grunt, turning his eyes back to Relena. She was standing up-with the help of Lief, and brushing off her wool, high waist pleated skirt. Already, Heero had memorized her schedule. Mondays and Wednesdays she had Physics, AP American History, Gym and AP Literature. On Tuesdays and Thursdays she had Government, French, Gym and Speech. On Fridays, she had all eight classes. In the short time that Heero and Duo had been enrolled in Washington Senior High School, Heero had already learned that Relena was a very dedicated student. She had good grades and always listened attentively to the teacher. At least one of them were enrolled in each of her classes where they could keep a watchful eye on her, lest someone try to attack her while she was in class.

He had done a great job getting every bit of information about her that he could. Her hobbies, her interests...everything up to what she enjoyed doing with her friends on the weekends-he knew everything. Duo had joked that if Relena ever found out about how _much_ he knew, she's certainly be creeped out, but Heero found it necessary.

"She's a teenage girl, not the enemy." Duo said said one night, as Heero typed furiously away at the computer Catherine had set up for them in their room. He didn't look up and kept typing.

In short, Heero felt assured that he knew everything there was to know about Relena Dorlin.

As the final bell rang, signaling the end of the day, Heero and Duo met up at the doors to the front of the school and began walking toward the rental car they had been issued. Relena usually was dropped off at home by her boyfriend, but Heero and Duo knew the route they usually took, and followed obscurely behind.

They waited a few minutes till Lief drove off, and then parked their car across the street and made their way up the lavish driveway of Admiral Dorlin's home. Relena was waiting for them in the hall, the door already opened.

"You're lucky Lief didn't notice you following us." She said offhandedly, as she took off her shoes. Duo grinned sheepishly.

"And here we thought we were being incognito."

Relena managed a smile.

"Mom's away at work and won't be home till late. Usually when I have the house to myself, I order a pizza or something."

Heero spoke.

"You don't cook?"

Relena looked up. "What?"

"You are a woman. A woman should know how to cook for herself."

The brunette looked like she had been slapped. She was quiet for a moment before her face burned red with anger. "_Excuse me_? I don't know _what_ century you are from, but around here women are not only used for cooking and cleaning."

Heero turned to look at Duo who already had his face buried in his hands. He wasn't sure what he had said to upset her. It was fact, after all. Women were the sole homemakers while men were responsible for earning the money. Of course, he had known quite a few women in the military, but even _they_ were wives and girlfriends, and made sure their husbands came home to a good meal.

Relena turned angrily on one foot and stormed up the stairs, slamming her bedroom door shut. Duo came over to Heero's side, a tired, exasperated look on his face.

"Man, you can't just say that kind of stuff to a girl." He placed his hand on Heero's shoulder.

"I don't understand. It is a woman's place to be well versed in cooking, is it not?"

Duo grimaced. "And that way you talk, _seriously_ gottsa go. Haven't you ever been with a woman? This is a new time, man, women don't like to be thought of as homemakers and baby machines anymore."

The blank look on Heero's face told Duo that he still didn't understand. Duo groaned and clutched his head.

"Man, you might be a _super soldier_, but when it comes to women, you're a total lost cause."

There was silence for a moment before Heero asked, "What's wrong with the way that I talk?"

"Well, for one you sound like an nineteenth century noble. And you've _got_ to start getting along with Relena better or you're going to ruin the whole mission. Its gonna be hard protecting her if she's storming away from you every time you open your mouth."

"Then I will remain silent for the duration of our mission."

Duo groaned and slapped his forehead.

"That's not what I meant!"

* * *

**Click. Cliiiiiiiiiick. **


End file.
